Operation: FORMAL
by Kerriberri
Summary: When Wally comes home from school, his dad tells him that one of his coworkers will be joining them for dinner, and guess who it is.
1. Chapter 1

Operation: FORMAL

F- Feast

O- Organized

R- Right

M- Might

A- Allow

L- Love

It seemed like another day for Sector V as they were walking home from school that cool, windy day in November. What they didn't know is that two certain operatives will face the craziest night…ever!

"Okay," Began Nigel. "Listen up team. I want everyone at the Treehouse today to discuss a very important upcoming mission."

"Can it wait Numbuh 1?" Said Wally. "My dad told me to be at home soon as I get outta school today."

"What's the reason Numbuh 4?" asked Nigel.

"I dunno." Answered Wally. "He did say he'll tell me after school."

"Could it be yo grandparents are comin' to visit?" asked Abby.

"Nah." Said Wally. "They're on their sixth honeymoon."

"Who takes six honeymoons?" asked Kuki. "They're just over killing the marriage."

The other four operatives stared at Kuki like she just grew antlers, or came in from another planet.

"What?" asked Kuki while shrugging.

"Well whatever reason it is," Began Wally. "Ms. Marriage-counseling ova here can't be right. Anyway, normally when my dad tells me to come home immediately from school, it's for something good."

"Maybe." Said Hoagie.

"Yeah." Said Wally. "Like that time he got me a bike, a skateboard, and tickets to see that band…uh…whatchamcallit, but still. I bet it's awesome."

"Well while ya'll thinkin' about that," said Abby. "Here's my stop. I need to run home and see about a certain CD collection of my sista's. See ya." She walked over to her house.

"Getting back to the subject," said Hoagie. "I know what band that is. It's that band who started inside the leader's parent's garage."

"Do you remember the name?" asked Kuki.

"I don't remember who though, but maybe Abby knows which band you're talking about Wally." Said Hoagie as he began to run after Abigail. " Hey Abby, what is the name of that band, who…"

While Abby and Hoagie were talking, Wally, Kuki, and Nigel remained bound for the Treehouse.

"That reminds me." Said Kuki. "My mom says that she needs me at home too."

"Oh for the love of- WHY?" asked Nigel.

"Because," said Kuki. "She said that dad needs me to finish my homework early to get ready because we're going somewhere tonight."

"Where?" asked Wally.

"She didn't say." Said Kuki. "Well, I need to be going now. Bye guys!" she waved as she walked to her house.

"I need to be going too, Numbuh 1." Said Wally as he started to walk to his house. "See ya."

"Okay." Said Nigel as he waved to his two teammates. "Pfft, parents. I knew that Moonbase should have carried out th-"

"OH NIIIIIIIIIIGEEEEEEEEE!" screamed a certain female voice.

"Oh no." said Nigel as he started to run. "Today I'm supposed to take Lizzie to that new gushy romance movie. Maybe if I keep run-AH!"

"There you are Nigel." Said Lizzie as she grabbed Nigel's hand as he struggled to escape. Unsuccessfully of course. "Now let's go and see this movie. I heard that…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Nigel.

**Okay, maybe not the best chapter, but chapter two will be better. Also, chapter 2 will be up before you know it. Thanks! Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Loyal readers, do not fear. Kerriberri's here! Okay enough with the superhero talk anyway, here's chapter...uh looks down. Oh yeah, chapter 2, so sit back, kick back, and enjoy!

Chapter 2: Say What?

As Wally got home he dropped his backpack on the floor and zoomed to the kitchen to scan the refrigerator.

"Hi son." Said Mr. Beetles as he walked in. "How was your day at school?"

"Eh, it's all right." Said Wally as he pulled out a soda and closed the refrigerator. "So, what did you want to tell me?" He opened his soda.

"Oh yeah." Said Mr. Beetles. "We're having company coming over tonight at six thirty."

"Who?" asked Wally as he began to drink his soda.

"Mrs. Sanban." Replied Mr. Beetles. "And she's bringing her family."

As he heard this, Wally spit out his soda. "What?!" he yelled.

"Yep." Said Mr. Beetles. "Her husband and her two daught-" He was interrupted as Wally zoomed up the stairs. "Heh, guess he wants to get ready."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Holy crud!" shouted Wally. He was pacing the floor in his room. "Kuki is coming over here for dinner? I need help. Who should I call? Who should I call!?" He pondered over this for a few minutes.

**Five Minutes Later**

**RING! RING!**

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Hoagie!" shouted Wally. "I need help."

"If it is the name of that band," said Hoagie. "Abby told me the name of that band. They're called-"

"I don't have time for that Hoagie." Said Wally. "I have bad news."

"What is it?" asked Hoagie.

"Kuki and her family is coming over for dinner." Said Wally

"She is?" asked Hoagie. "When?"

"Tonight!" yelled Wally. "Why d'ya think I'm flippin' out ova here?!"

"Calm down." Said Hoagie. "Kuki and her family ha- Ohh, looks like someone has a hot date with Kuki tonight." He then purred.

"S-shut up." Said Wally as he blushed.

"Anyway." Said Hoagie. "Kuki and her family had already had dinner with me, mom, Tommy, and grandma a couple of times before."

"So what does that have to do with _my_ problem?!" shouted Wally.

"I'll give you some hints and tips to make your date a success." Said Hoagie as he purred again.

"Thanks Hoag-IT'S NOT A DATE!!" Shouted Wally as he caught what was going on.

"Rrrriiiiight." Said Hoagie sarcastically. "Anyway, here is what you do. First of all, you…"

**Five Minutes Later**

"Thanks Hoagie." Said Wally. "I owe you one."

"Any time." Said Hoagie. "Oh and Wally. There better be nothing hot happening over there except the food cooking!" He began to laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha." Said Wally sarcastically as he hung up. He looked down at his alarm clock on the floor. It was already 3:30. "Aw crud! I only have two and a half hours ta fix up this place!" He began to get to work.

Chapter 2 everyone. Chapter 3 will be up soon. If not then, then look for it eventually. Since I have nothing else to say, I'll- wait...I know what to say. Please review, thanks, and see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't have much to say except, here is the long-awaited for chapter 3!**

**Wally**: Finally!

**Me**: Shut up and get into the story.

**Wally**: Why should I?

**Me**: (Holds up a photograph)

**Wally**: Yes ma'am (Runs out)

**Me**: (Leans back in chair) Works every time.

Chapter 3: Cleaning Up

"Wallabee?" called Mrs. Beetles from downstairs in the kitchen. "Have you seen my apron?"

"Er…" said Wally as he looked down at his mother's orange and blue apron. "No." he replied.

"Okay then." Said Mrs. Beeltes. "I'll check Joey's crib. Maybe he used it for a blanket…again." She walked upstairs.

"That was close." Wally said as his mother passed by him. He was upstairs cleaning out his room. Or at least attempting to. In his room, his clothes looked like they attempted to be folded, his toys were halfway put away, and at least his dirty clothes were gone.

"There." Said Wally. "All clean. And not for the last detail." He reached for his picture of Kuki.

"Wallabee!" Screamed Mrs. Beetles. "I thought that you said that you haven't seen my ap-!" She looked around his room.

"Mom." Began Wally. "I can explain. See what had happened was th-"

"Oh Wallabee." Said Mrs. Beetles. "I can finally see the floor in here. That's why you took my apron. Just to get me in here to see it."

Wally thought about this for a second. "Yeah." He said as he handed his mother her apron. "Surprise." He added a weak laugh.

"Oh you." Said Mrs. Beetles as she took her apron and began to go down stairs.

_O-kay._ Said Wally to himself as his mother walked down the stairs. **Now**_ for the last detail._ He reached again for his picture of Kuki.

"Son!" Called Mr. Beetles. "Come downstairs."

Wally sighed. "Coming." He called back. As he walked down the stairs, he mumbled on about the dinner, his parents, and Kuki.

"What would you like for me to cook for dinner?" asked Mrs. Beetles. "I can't decide weather to fix my kangaroo burgers or my Sydney Salmon?"

Wally stared at her, then at his dad. "Um, how about the salmon?" He asked. Wally wasn't the biggest fan of fish, but considering that Kuki was coming over, he wanted to make a good impression.

"That's what I was thinking." Said Mrs. Beetles. "Now, go ahead and clean the living room." She shooed Wally out of the kitchen and turned to her husband and said, "You owe me." She held out her hand.

As her husband pulled out his wallet to pay his wife the money they betted on, Wally has planted himself on the couch. If he knew one thing for sure, his mother always kept the living room spick and span.

_I don't hafta worry about this room._ Said Wally to himself. _What I need ta worry about is impressing Kuki…and her…family…_He then drifted off to sleep.

_**Wally's Dream**_

_Wally: (Looks around) Where am I? (Looks down) What am I wearing?_

_Wally was wearing an orange tuxedo with a green tie, and he was standing in what seems to be a field of orange flowers._

_Kuki: (Very far away; in shadow) Wally! Oh Wally!_

_Wally: (Squints to see her) Kuki? What are you doing here?_

_Kuki: (Getting closer, but still in shadow) I came to thank you for the wonderful dinner!_

_Wally: Really?_

_Kuki: (Still getting closer, and still in shadow) Yeah, and there is something I want to tell you!_

_Wally: What is it? (Starts to run to her)_

_Kuki: (Almost there) I want to say that- (Arrives but looks like and sounds like Mr. Beetles) You should wake up._

**_End of dream_**

"Wha-what?" asked Wally as he woke up to find out that his father was shaking him. "What's goin' on?"

"It's 6:25." Said Mr. Beetles. "You should get ready for the dinner."

"Eh, roight." Said Wally as he got up to walk upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly five minutes later, Wally was ready for the dinner. He was wearing an orange collared shirt and his blue jeans. His hair was decently combed. As he was looking at himself in the mirror, he thought about the dream.

_What was all that about? _Wally asked himself. _It's not like I'm gonna marry her or something. She's nice and has a pretty good personality-_

"Wally!" Yelled Mrs. Beetles as she interrupted Wally's thoughts. "Our guests have arrived!"

_Thanks mom._ Said Wally to himself. _You interrupted my train of thought just in time._

"Coming mom!" Called Wally as he hurried out of his room and quickly stopped himself.

_What the crud am I doing?! _Wally asked himself. _It's just Kuki. She'll come in with her crazy parents and her annoying sister. Then they are going to act all sisterly and start hugging each other. To top it all off, she'll probably come in wearing her usual outfit._ As he ended this with a chuckle, he confidently walked downstairs.

"Hi Wally!" said Kuki in her usual cheerful voice.

As Wally looked at her, he stopped dead in his tracks. **So **_not her usual outfit!_ He said to himself.

**Ooh, bet cha want to know what happens next, huh?**

**Abby**: Numbuh 5 knows.

**Me**: How'd y- never mind, you're cool.

**Abby**: Thanks.

**Me**: So, want to close the chapter with me?

**Abby**: Sure thang.

**Both**: Read and review please! Thank you, and see ya later! (Waves)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait. I just have a lot going on right now.**

**Wally**: That's no excuse for not giving these good people this chapter sooner.

**Wally fan girls and Wally/Kuki fans**: You tell her.

**Me**: How about we stop the jaw jakin' and I'll get to this chapter. With some romance.

**Wally**: Fine with m– Wait, did you say roma–

**Me**: The long-awaited chapter 4 people!

Chapter 4: The Battle, er- Dinner Begins

Wally stared at Kuki as she and her family walked into his house. She was wearing a white dress with puffed sleeves that stopped an inch lower than any other dress that he has seen her in, a green sash, and white dress shoes. Her hair was fixed into a curly side ponytail with the rest loose and curled under.

"Wally?" asked Kuki. "Are you okay? You're looking a little red."

Before Wally, who just found himself at the bottom of the stairs, could answer, Mr. Sanban said, "He's fine Kuki. He's…uh, just feeling a little warm." He glared at Wally. "_Right_?"

Wally snapped out of his trance and replied, "Yeah, sure."

"I dunno." Said Mushi rubbing her chin. "He looked like he was blushing to me."

"I/He wasn't blushing!" Shouted Wally and Mr. Sanban.

"Yes you were my little marsupial." Said Mrs. Beetles as she pinched Wally's cheek. "My little boy is getting his first crush."

"What?!" Exclaimed Wally and Mr. Sanban. "No I'm/he's not!"

"Wow!" said Kuki. "How do you two do that? Have you been practicing or something?"

"Wally," Started Mr. Beetles changing the subject. "Why don't you take our guests coats to your room?"

"Yes dad." Said Wally.

Mr. Sanban threw his coat at Wally, Mushi handed her coat to Wally with a sly grin, and Kuki and Mrs. Sanban gave their coats to Wally. The Sanban family then followed Mr. and Mrs. Beetles into the living room as Wally walked back up the stairs with the coats.

_I think that could've gone better._ Wally said to himself as he reached the top of the stairs. Wally walked into his room and threw the coats on his half-made bed. Before he turned to walk out of his room, he picked up Kuki's coat and carefully and gently folded it and placed it on top of the others. Wally then walked out of his room.

Before he turned to walk down the stairs, Wally heard running footsteps then saw Kuki zoom past him saying, "Sorry Wally, but I left something in my coat pocket."

As she passed by him, something then clicked into Wally's mind. _The picture!_ He said to himself as he ran back to his room.

"Oh Wally, that's so nice of you." Wally heard Kuki say as he entered his room.

"No Kuki! Don't look at it!" Shouted Wally as he tackled Kuki. Half paying attention, Wally didn't realize that he tackled Kuki onto his bed. (**A/N**: What you all think is going to happen next isn't going to happen FYI.)

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kuki with a puzzled look on her face. "I was just saying that you folding my coat is nice."

Wally was at a loss of words. All he could do was blush madly as he realized how he and Kuki looked right now. He was on top of her on his _bed_.

"Kuki? Wally?" asked Mushi outside of Wally's room. "What's going on? I-" She looked at her older sister and Wally and a huge grin appeared on her face.

"It's not what you think!" Shouted Wally as he got off of Kuki.

"Sure it's not." Said Mushi sarcastically. "I'm telling daddy." She added in a sing-song voice.

"You betta not or I'll–" Wally started as he lunged at Mushi.

Kuki pushed Wally back and said, "_I'll_ tell dad that _you_ went out with 'King' Sandy when you were grounded." A mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"Fine." Mushi said defeated. "I won't tell dad." She walked out of Wally's room. _Tonight._ She added.

"I think that we should be getting downstairs." Said Wally. Kuki nodded and the two left out of Wally's room.

_What did Wally not want me to see?_ Kuki asked herself. _My coat, the fact that he _**finally**_ cleaned his room?_ Kuki began to ponder over what the reason was, but lost the thought as she and Wally were downstairs.

"What were you two doing up there so long?!" Asked Mr. Sanban.

"Kani." Said Mrs. Sanban. "They are just children. They would _never_ do anything suggestive. _Right_?" She glared at Wally.

_What are these people's problems with me?!_ Wally asked himself. "Right." He and Kuki replied.

"So now that everyone's here," Started Mr. Beetles. "Does anyone want to hear one of my _riveting_ office tales?" Wally was mentally gagging at the fact that he actually said something, nice at that, about his dad's stories.

"Uh, dad?" Asked Wally. "We all like your stories and everything, but why doesn't Mrs. Beetles's instead."

"Why that's a great idea, son." Said Mr. Beetles as he scruffled Wally's hair. "I see that maturity is kicking in." _Finally_. He said to himself.

"Yeah. Heh, heh maturity." Said Wally with a faint blush on his face. _I betta get paid for putting up with this._ Wally said to himself.

"I don't have a lot of comical stories," Started Mrs. Sanban. "Though, I do have one from when I started working as a secretary in college."

Mushi and Mr. Sanban sighed heavily and slid down in their seats. Kuki didn't show any boredom by sitting upright with her legs crossed at her ankles. Wally seemed slighty impressed at her sudden maturity.

_What's with Kuki all of a sudden?_ Wally asked himself. _She's bored whenever Numbuh 1 has us to watch KNN, but now she wants to listen to one of her mother's stories? Either way, they have been known to put soda to sleep. Mrs. Sanban anyway._

"It was during the summer in the middle of July." Mrs. Sanban began. "I ha–"

"Dinner's ready!" Called Mrs. Beetles from the kitchen.

"Yes!" Cheered Mushi and Mr. Sanban as they quickly walked to the kitchen. Mr. Beetles followed them.

"Oh, darn." Said Wally faking disappointment. "Now we won't hear the rest of your story."

"That's okay." Said Mrs. Sanban. "I'll tell you the rest during dinner." She as she followed the three. When she left, only Kuki and Wally remained.

"Come on you two lovebirds." Called Mushi from the dining room. "Your romantic dinner awaits!" She added a giggle.

Wally turned red both from anger and embarrassment. He looked at Kuki, who was slightly pink herself. All of a sudden, Joey started crying and Mrs. Beetles walked from the dining room up the stairs to get him.

_This is gonna be a _**long**_ dinner._ Wally said to himself as he and Kuki walked into the dining room.

**Okay, okay. I know that I am not that good of a writer, but hey, I updated.**

**Wally**: I've seen better romance stories on cereal boxes.

**Me**: You're just saying that because you didn't kiss Kuki.

**Wally**: What?! No I'm not!

**Me**: Yes you are.

**Wally**: No I'm not!

**Me**: Yes you are.

**Wally**: No I'm not!

**Me**: No you're not.

**Wally**: Yes I am.

**Me**: Ha! I just Bugs Bunny'd you!

**Wally**: No you didn't.

**Me**: Just like your crush on Kuki, don't deny it.

**Wally**: (Shouts and leaves)

**Me**: Well, all I can say now is that chapter 5 will come as soon as you all review me and tell me how I can improve this story. I only want to keep you readers happy. So now review please. Thanks! See you all soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. (Looks at my last update date) Wow, I bet you all thought I would never update right?**

**Wally**: (Walks in) That's what I was hoping for.

**Me**: (Glares) Well now that I'm back and it's _way_ after Thanksgiving—I hope that you all had a good one—I'm hoping you all saved room for some 3/4 fluff with a side of sweetness!

**Abby**: (Walks in) Hoagie wrote that for you, didn't he?

**Hoagie**: I thought it was pretty good. (Leaves)

**Me**: That's the same thing I'm hoping for this chapter. So without further ado, here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Sweet and Sour (Not the Sauce)

"…so after I delivered the coffee to my supervisor, you wouldn't believe what happened next."

Mrs. Sanban was continuing her long narrative on her job as a secretary in college. Mr. and Mrs. Beetles were listening to her story, and laughed at all of the 'comical' parts. Mr. Sanban looked up from his plate to his wife every now and then; he really wasn't too interested in her story because he's heard it like a hundred times before, but every so often he would look over at Kuki and Wally.

As for the children, Mushi totally ignored her mother's story, and looked at Kuki and Wally, who were sitting next to each other. Kuki played with the remaining food on her plate as she looked at her mother; just like her father, she wasn't too interested in the story. Joey bounced in his high chair, completely unaware of the boring account that was being told. At the same time, Wally stared at the clock on the wall.

_I swear she's been at it for like a bumillion hours! _Wally shouted to himself. _The only good thing about this is that my parents haven't told those stupid baby stories of mine. I guess this dinner might be a success. I suppose nothing can go wrong now, except—_

"Wally, I dropped my fork."

Wally looked at Mushi. "Well, pick it up." He whispered.

"I can't reach it." Mushi whispered back. "It fell over there under Kuki."

Wally sighed. "I'll get it." He reached for the fork.

"No, let me." Kuki said, also reaching for it.

As both leaned to get the dropped silverware, they bumped heads. "Ow! Why'd you do that?!" They rubbed their heads.

"Look, Kuki I'll get it." Wally said.

"But it's closer to me." Kuki said.

"Is something wrong?"

Kuki and Wally looked from each other to Mrs. Beetles.

"It's nothing, mom." Wally replied. "Mushi just dropped her fork."

"Looks like she doesn't need it now." Mrs. Beetles said.

Wally gave his mother a confused expression, and then he looked at Mushi's empty plate. When he glared at her, she smiled sweetly at him.

From that point, there were no more interruptions. Around the time the desert was served, Mrs. Sanban's extensive narrative had come to an end. Also, Kuki had diverted her attention to baby Joey.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Kuki said as she watched Mrs. Beetles wipe Joey's face.

_The only thing she's supposed to find cute are those atrocious Rainbow Monkeys of hers and baby mammals._ Mr. Sanban said to himself.

_The only thing she's supposed to find cute is me._ Wally said to himself. His eyes widened. _What the crud did I just say?!_

"I wish I could have fed him." Kuki said.

"Well, would you like to burp him?" Asked Mrs. Beetles.

"Yes, ma'am." Kuki got up from her chair.

Mrs. Beetles removed Joey from his high chair. "Hold him carefully, Kuki." Mrs. Beetles instructed as she placed him on Kuki's left shoulder.

Kuki did as she was told. She had one hand on his back, and patted him gently. A few seconds later, Joey burped. At the same time, Kuki felt warm and slimy run down her back; she immediately grimaced.

"Oh, sorry about that." Mrs. Beetles apologized. "I forgot I left Joey's burp rag in his room." She laughed nervously.

"It's okay, Mrs. Beetles." Kuki said as she handed Joey back to her. "May I be excused?" After Mrs. Beetles nodded, Kuki left the dining room and walked up the stairs.

"Wally, why don't you take Joey to his room?" Mrs. Beetles said, breaking the silence that had fallen over everyone. "It's almost his bedtime."

"Yes, mom." Wally said as he was handed his little brother. In the corner of his eye, he saw Mr. Sanban angrily staring at him. Without giving him a second glance, Wally left the dining room. He knew that Mr. Sanban was going to say something about him or Joey. As Wally went up the steps, his anger grew with every step he took; he even didn't hear his dad ask, "So…Who would like a cup of coffee?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two boys got to the second floor, Wally sharply turned right and walked into Joey's nursery.

"Way to go, Joey!" Wally sarcastically whispered-yelled at his little brother. He knew that Kuki was still in the bathroom. "You had to go and throw up on Kuki!" Wally glared at his little brother as he placed him in his crib.

Joey sat in his crib and looked at his older brother frowning at him. For a moment, he seemed to understand what he said, but Joey let out a little giggle.

Wally let out a rough sigh as he walked out. When he was in the hallway, he fell against a wall and slid down to the floor. He was angry, but he mostly felt defeated. He knew he didn't have any control over the incident a little while ago, which to him was the icing on the cake for this dinner gone wrong. Right now, Wally's only consolation was that Kuki didn't see his baby pictures, or his picture he drew of her.

He looked up and saw that he was sitting in front of the bathroom door. Wally knew that Kuki was bound to come out of the bathroom any second now, and he didn't want her to think he was stalking her. He got up to walk back downstairs, but he heard her sniffling on the other side of the door._ What's wrong with Kuki?_ Wally asked himself as he crawled over to the door to listen.

**Well, that chapter wasn't **_**exactly **_**fluffy, but the next chapter is.**

**Wally**: If she updates it, don't read it!

**Me**: "If"?! What do you mean by that?! I'm not going to cut off my reader's 3/4 fluffiness.

**Wally**: You did nearly forever ago. (Eyes widen) Hey! What do you mean by 3/4 fluffiness?!

**Me**: Just like I tell the readers, stay tuned to find out. In the meantime, please continue to read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I told you that I would update.**

**Wally**: Isn't it great?

**Me**: (Looks at him) This chapter, the fact I updated, or—

**Abby**: Isn't it obvious? He's happy this—

**Wally**: Oh, I'm happy you've updated Kerriberri! Also, for the readers, you're in for a good chapter!

**Me and Abby**: (Exchange glances)

**Abby**: If he's serious, Numbuh 5'll make a reservation for him at the loony bin if you need me. (Walks away)

**Me**: Anyway, I would like to thank the reviewers from the last chapter; you guys are awesome! Now…

**Wally**: Here's chapter six!

**Me**: Hey! That's _my_ line!

Chapter 6: Once Bitter, Once Sweet…Bitter Again?

On the other side of the door, Kuki was sitting on the bathroom counter. Earlier, she went into the bathroom to wipe up the now-dried vomit on her back, but she began to lose her composure once she closed the bathroom door. She sat on the counter, placed her face in her hands, and began to silently weep.

Now, five minutes later, she had stopped crying. Yet, she didn't want to walk downstairs. It wasn't because her of her puffy, slightly red eyes; her tomato red face; nor the fact she hadn't cleaned up the medium-sized orangish yellow spot on her back. It was because she was embarrassed.

However, Wally didn't know that; he guessed she was still upset over her dress. He wanted to say, "Aw c'mon, Kuki. You can always get it dry cleaned", but the fear of her wrath got the better of him. Wally knew he was already at risk to see it because she could come out any minute now and see him sitting on the floor, obviously listening to her.

_You try to do something special for a guy, and _**this**_ happens._ Kuki said to herself. _And what do you get? He's downstairs laughing at you._

_I hope she doesn't think I'm laughin' at her._ Wally said to himself. _I would never do that…okay I would if Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie were around because I don't want them to know I have a crush on Kuki._ He paused for a minute. _At least not yet…do I? Aw, what do I want?!_ He turned his back to the door.

Along with that debate, Wally had another one going about his head. Obviously, Kuki was upset and he wanted to coax her. On the other hand, he wondered did she want to hear anything he had to say. Yes? No? He had to find out; it was time to act.

"K-Kuki?" Wally said, lightly knocking on the door.

Kuki jumped slightly and let out a barely audible gasp. "Yes, Wally?" She answered.

"Are you okay?"

Both of them knew it was a stupid question. Wally put his hand on his forehead and softly hit his fist on the floor; he didn't want to be found out by the Sanbans he was talking to Kuki.

In the bathroom, Kuki looked at the door with a half surprised, half angry 'I can't believe you just asked me that!' expression. She would have given Wally the same look if she found herself presentable to walk out. "Yeah, I'm fine." Kuki lied.

"No, I know you're not fine." Wally said. "The better question would be, 'Are you mad at me?'"

"I'm not mad at you, Wally." Kuki said. "I-I'm just…" She sighed. "Embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Um, hello? Weren't you downstairs a few minutes ago?"

A small chuckle escaped Wally's lips. "You call my brother puking on you embarrassing?"

"Yeah." Kuki's anger rose a little bit.

"If anybody should be embarrassed for that it should be me." Wally said.

"Why?" Kuki asked. "You night has been great. Mine was terrible! My mom went on about her stupid college days, Mushi won't stop looking at us ever since the thing earlier tonight, and dad is going all kinds of crazy every time you look at me for a long time."

_I can't believe she caught me staring at her._ Wally said to himself. "My night has been great?!" He exclaimed. "My dad that laughs like a sick emu, mom kept calling me her favorite nicknames like 'koala' or 'marsupial', and Joey threw up on your dress."

Kuki giggled. "I suppose both of us had a pretty interesting night."

"Yeah." Wally said.

A pause fell over them. Wally still remained on the floor, leaned against the door; and Kuki hopped off of the counter. She knew if Wally had the strength to talk to her, knowing he had the possibility of having his butt kicked, she had the same strength to face him and the others downstairs.

"Wally, can I ask you something?" Kuki placed her hand on the knob.

"Okay." Wally stood up and moved back a little bit.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Kuki opened the door and stood before Wally. Her eyes seemed slightly red and puffy. Her face was tear-stained and pink with insignificant bits of tissue on it. Her hair was a little messed up, but Wally didn't care about those things; all he focused on was her smile.

He felt his face grow hot. Wally cleared his throat and said, "I think you look-"

"Oh, sister dear!"

The two focused on their pigtailed interruption making her way up the stairs. Though Wally and Kuki were annoyed by her presence, Wally was somewhat thankful she came in at the last minute.

"Yes, Mushi?" Kuki said; irritation was etched in her response.

"I didn't want anything." Mushi said innocently. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay. You had me worried." She hugged Kuki.

Kuki smiled down at her little sister. "I'm fine." She looked at Wally. "Well, now I am." Wally smiled back.

"Well that's good." Mushi said, letting her sister go. "Mom said come on downstairs to finish your desert because we're leaving in a few minutes." She looked over at Wally, hoping to catch a look of disappointment or relief; however, she just got a normal look from him.

"Okay, Mushi." Kuki said. She walked down the stairs, and Wally looked after her until she turned to walk in the living room.

"You must like my sister."

Wally's eyes widened as he faced Mushi; a smirk was on her face and her arms were folded. "What are you talking about?!" He asked, his face turning pink. Wally quickly went down the stairs before he turned any redder, or he said something that would further Mushi's suspicions.

_And I can't believe my sister likes you back._ Mushi said. _'Dear Diary, I know Wally likes me, but when is he going to tell me that? I wish I had some evidence he likes me for sure.' And here's where I come in._ She focused on Wally's room.

"Kuki, you've had your fun for tonight." Mushi said as her smirk grew larger and her eyes narrowed. "Now it's time for mine." She let out a silent evil laugh as she slunk into Wally's room.

**And there it is; chapter six!**

**Wally**: (Pumps fist in the air) Yes!

**Me**: Wow, Wally. I can't believe you were actually excited about one of my chapters!

**Wally**: What are you talking about? The good things about this chapter are that it is over with, and there's one more to go!

**Abby**: (Off-screen) Numbuh 5 told ya.

**Me**: Really?

**Wally**: (Nods)

**Me**: Well just for that, I'm gonna give you an even harder time next chapter.

**Wally**: A hard time?! Doing what, the intro? Are you gonna get me in trouble with Kuki's parents in the story? You're not gonna make me (Gulps) kiss Kuki are ya?

**Me**: (Writing in a notebook) Huh? (Places the notebook aside) You'll just have to see next chapter. (Turns to the readers) You _all_ have to see next chapter. In the meantime, please continue to read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

**What is there to say? This is my last chapter, which just so happens to be my longest one.**

**Abby**: _And_ this is the chapter where you're gonna give Numbuh 4 a hard time.

**Wally**: (Off-screen) Don't remind her.

**Me**: Too late! Now, come out from under that table.

**Wally**: Make me!

**Me**: Okay, I won't…Hey look, Kuki! Wally's found your Rainbow Monkey!

**Wally**: (Moves and stands up) Nice try, but…(Looks at his hand and screams)

**Kuki**: (Runs in) My Citrus Celebration Rainbow Monkey! Thanks for finding it, Wally! (Hugs him)

**Me and Abby**: Aww!

**Wally**: Shut up. (Scoffs) Women.

**Me, Abby, and Kuki**: What?! (Kuki lets go of Wally)

**Me**: Hold on everyone, before we give Wally the beat-down of his life, let me just take this opportunity to thank a few awesome people:

lemony anemone

tater06

bLaDeoFtHeNeBuLa

Cyrix

Fire Within Water

JGOG132

mrskovu

kuki

Numbeh 013

00Sox00

almostinsane

chasman08

couple.freak

DaKirby

Dark Deception

Deyinel

fenkata1

Friday13th

iceskater124

Indiana13

jakie

jonny123

kansas

kooks

max remy AKA numbuh1362

obsessed-fic-fan2

Roxanne

The Angel Of Destiny

ToxiChick13

Weird Romantic Gal

**Me**: I also have to thank the people that didn't review, but they favorited my story and or put it on alert:

darkangelwhowantsrevenge

Deadly Desire. NHx3

Fibeson

Hai Kami Cookie-Chan

KagStar

Kaitlyn Elric

kibanara37

Lusankya

mzullos5

Oustiti

pinkalarmclock

Sangom1-fly

ShinobuFan175

ZacEfronandChrisBrownlover

**Me**: _Now_ let's do this.

**Wally**: (Screams and runs out)

**Kuki and Abby**: (Yells after him and runs in his direction)

**Me**: Also, here's chapter 7! (Runs after everyone else)

Chapter 7: Tiny Evil and Poetic Justice

"You still haven't answered my question."

Wally saw Kuki standing at the end of the staircase, looking up at him. "Oh, yeah. The one about how you look." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Wally looked behind him to see if Mushi was there, but she was no where to be seen. "About that, do you mean tonight, or any other day?"

"Both." Kuki replied.

"Well, um…" Wally started. He felt himself blush. _Come on._ He said to himself. _It can't be that hard. All you have to say is, "Yeah, you look pretty."_

"You don't have to answer my question, Wally." Kuki said, looking down at the floor. "I think I know what the answer is."

Wally tilted his head to one side. "You do?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Out of nowhere, a thought came to Wally. Could she have taken what he was about to say the wrong way? He decided to ask; not directly though. He walked over to her.

"Okay, what would my answer have been?" He asked. "You know, since you said you thought you knew my answer.

Kuki looked at him. "You probably would have said I looked ugly." She said.

"I wouldn't say that." Wally said. He looked into her eyes. To him, they seemed to be clearing up. "I would never say that."

"Then what would you say?"

Wally took a deep breath and said, "I would say you're-"

"The prettiest girl on earth!" Mushi said from the top of the staircase. The two looked at the little girl smiling from ear to ear. "That's what you would have said. Right, Wally?"

Wally face was burning now; Mushi's answer was exactly right. He slowly turned his head back to Kuki to see how she felt about her sister's answer. She was looking back at him with widened eyes and a slightly agape mouth.

"Mushi, is that you?" Mr. Sanban called from the dining room. "Are Kuki and Wally in there with you?" From what the three children could hear, he was on his way to the living room.

As much as Wally and Kuki wanted to make a mad dash out of there, they couldn't because the two were frozen in fear. As they waited for Mr. Sanban to come into the living room, fear had already replaced their shock, but not their embarrassment and anger.

Somehow, if they did find the strength in their jelly-like legs to run out of there, Mushi would track them down in a heartbeat. Speaking of that little instigator, she was sneering at the scene below her with one hand on her hip and her other hand was behind her back.

Kuki and Wally must have been on the same page because they were about to run out, but Mr. Sanban stopped them dead in their tracks. And how could it not? His arms were folded, his eyebrows were furrowed, and his narrowed eyes focused on Wally.

"What's going on in here?" He asked.

"Uh…" Wally and Kuki looked at each other for help.

"Mushi was just giving me, um…" Kuki started.

"The last line to that new…" Wally added.

"Princess/Rainbow Monkey song!" Wally and Kuki said at the same time. They looked at each other. "Rainbow Monkey/Princess song!" The two tried again.

"It's the Rainbow Monkey Princess theme song." Kuki lied. "You know, dad, for that movie that's coming out next year? I was just excited about it."

"And she said she couldn't get that song out of her head." Wally said, adding to the fib. "So I helped her by telling her to think of another song."

"So when Wally asked me to sing the song again," Kuki said. "I forgot most of the words just like that." She snapped her fingers to add emphasis.

The duo gave Mr. Sanban toothy smiles, with hopes that their tale would work. For a moment, it didn't seem to have any effect; they knew they were busted.

"Oh, that song!" Mr. Sanban said, causing Mushi to go wide-eyed; she couldn't believe it worked. "It is addicting isn't it? Ever since it was available for downloading, I've been hearing it everywhere. 'Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys. Your princess is so round and super spunky…" He walked away singing the song, allowing Kuki and Wally to sigh in relief

"Smooth." Mushi said flatly, causing the duo to turn back to her. "But getting back to the subject, I knew that you were gonna say my sister was pretty, right?" Her smirk returned.

"How are you so sure, Mushi?" Asked Kuki.

"Yeah." Wally chimed in. Even though his and Kuki's story caused Mr. Sanban to leave, he knew he had another obstacle to get over, so he tried to stay cool; however, his voice came out shaky. "Prove it." He said.

"Hmm, let's see." Mushi said as she started to walk down the stairs. One hand was on her chin while the other one remained behind her back. "You keep staring at her, but not as much as you did when you first saw her; you said you wasn't blushing when I said you were; you were nice to her when…" He voice trailed off, but it wasn't because of the angry expressions that came from her sister and Wally.

"Okay, okay, enough with that kind of proof." The little girl continued. "I actually have evidence." She coolly walked from the last step on the staircase, over to her sister.

"What kind of evidence?" Wally asked, trying to catch a peek of what Mushi was talking about.

"Nothing you hadn't already seen." Mushi said. She handed Kuki a folded piece of paper.

Kuki unfolded the paper, and gave Mushi an annoyed look. "Uh, this is a cute drawing of me, Mushi." She said. "But how is this e-"

"I didn't draw it." Mushi said in a singsong voice.

"Than if you didn't draw it, then…" Kuki's voice drifted off as she looked from the paper to Wally. "Is this your drawing?" She held it up for him to see.

Wally looked at it, and looked at the floor before anyone saw him blush. "Yeah." He said. "I did it."

Kuki was about to say something but Mushi interrupted her and said, "Isn't that sweet? You two _love_ each other! Now, we gotta tell the parents!"

"What?!" Kuki and Wally exclaimed.

"That's right!" Mushi said. "And I wrote a poem for this occasion."

"A poem?" Kuki asked. Wally would have asked the same question, but all he could do was nod.

"I would share it with you all, but I gotta get ready." Mushi said. She ran back upstairs.

"This is bad." Wally whispered to Kuki.

"It's not that bad." Kuki said. "Sure it might not be a work by Robert Frost, but—"

"That's not what I was talkin' about." Wally inturrupted. "It's only a matter of minutes before our parents come out of the dining room, she comes back and goes in there, or everyone comes in the living room."

"Oh…" Kuki said, realizing what Wally said. As quick as a blink, she grabbed his collar. "We've gotta do something!" She exclaimed.

"I know." Wally said as Kuki let him go. "But what?" The two then went deep into thought.

_What am I gonna do?_ Wally asked himself. _I need to do something quick, yet it won't cause too much commotion._ He looked at Kuki for some inspiration, but she seemed to be as lost as he was.

Suddenly, a light bulb flickered and then went bright in Wally's mind. "Kuki," He started. "I think I have…an idea."

"Wally, we don't have time for jokes." Kuki said.

"I'm serious." Wally said. "Remember that Christmas party at the Artic Base two years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when Numbuh 101 asked Numbuh 13 to take off his pan hat to design one similar to it for the museum?"

"And Numbuh 22 threw a football and it hit Numbuh 13 in the head and…" Kuki had a feeling about what Wally as about to do. "Don't tell me you're gonna knock my little sister unconscious!"

"Well do you have a better idea?" Wally asked. Kuki paused for a moment, and she shook her head.

"But don't you think she'll remember?"

"Well Numbuh 13 still doesn't remember what happened." Wally said. "Even with the medical operatives' help."

"True." Kuki said. Being the medic in her sector, she remembered when she and the other operatives in that field were called upon to help him. "But where are we gonna find a football?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you were we can get a soccer ball." Wally pulled a soccer ball from under a table they were standing next to.

Kuki was about to say something, but decided against it. She knew whenever Wally made up his mind about something, usually it was hard to stop him. To keep from watching the scene, she looked at Wally's drawing of her.

_I hope he knows what he's doing._ Kuki said to herself.

After positioning his soccer ball, Wally looked over his shoulder and saw Kuki's uneasy face. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." He apologized. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kuki smiling at him.

"Hi, you two sweethearts!" Mushi greeted from the top of the stairs. She looked at Wally's soccer ball and asked, "What's with the ball?"

"Funny story about that." Wally said. "But I'll shorten it to a poem. Roses are red, roses are pink. You'll never remember this night, no matter how hard you think!" He kicked the ball.

Before Mushi could ask what Wally meant, she looked at the soccer ball closing in on her. Five, four, three, two, one…

"Mushi!" Called Kuki. She dropped Wally's drawing and ran up the stairs to catch her little sister before she fell.

"What's going on in there, kids?" Mr. Beetles asked. Knowing his dad and the other adults were coming in, Wally picked up the paper and shoved it in his pocket.

At the same time, the parents came out of the dining room to see what was going on. Kuki, with a worried expression on her face, was sitting on the stairs. In her arms, was Mushi, who looked like she was asleep. At the bottom of the stairs, Wally had nearly the same worried expression as Kuki, but he seemed somewhat relaxed.

"So did you get the stain out of your dress, Kuki?" Mrs. Beetles asked.

Kuki quickly turned her head from her sister to Mrs. Beetles. "Uh, no ma'am." She fibbed. After tonight's events, her dress was the last thing on her mind; even when her dress was soiled, she wasn't too concerned about cleaning it up.

Mrs. Beeltes turned to Mrs. Sanban and said, "Genki, if you want I ca-"

"What happened to my baby?" Mr. Sanban asked as he ran up the stairs to Kuki's side.

"Um…" Kuki started. She looked at Wally, and he shrugged; she was pretty much on her own right now. "She bet me and Wally that she could skip down the stairs with her eyes closed, and she…tripped and…fell."

Mr. Sanban once again bought into a lie told by his daughter. He plucked Mushi from Kuki's arms and said, "Kuki get our coats, I think it's time to leave." Kuki nodded and proceeded to Wally's room.

Mr. Sanban then walked down the stairs with Mushi over his shoulder. He saw Wally standing at the bottom of the stairs with a part nervous, part forced smile. "I don't know why," Mr. Sanban started. "But I feel you're responsible for this." He continued walking.

Once the adults crowded around Mushi, Wally went up the stairs. He didn't want to look any more suspicious to Mr. Sanban, so he decided to come back downstairs with a cloth or something and say that he thought Mushi could use some ice for her head.

"Wally, we did it!" Kuki whispered. She dropped her family's coats and ran to him.

"Yeah." Wally said. He put up his hand to give her a hi-five, but she kissed him on the cheek. He turned crimson.

Kuki turned a little red herself as she said, "Sorry, I was just…"

"Yeah."

"I…probably have to go now." Kuki said as she picked up the coats.

"Me too." Wally said. "Not with you, but…you know…to get a…"

"Right." Kuki said, running down the stairs. Unknowingly to her, Wally was watching her. A smile spread across his face as he touched his cheek.

Wally was happy no one saw Kuki kiss him because he didn't need any more insanity added to his night. Another thing he was happy about was that no one else saw his drawing of Kuki. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it.

The picture hadn't changed much since he first drew it, except it was now crumpled. Wally had drawn the picture, thinking it would help him get rid of his obsession with Kuki. Obviously, it didn't work since he was looking at her like—as he would call a lovey dovey teenager, 'a lovesick loser'.

He didn't know what to do with it now; his crush had seen it. Wally put the picture back in his pocket, and set that thought aside for later. _I better get this cloth before they leave._ He said to himself. _I want them to think of me on a good note…is that how that expression is used?_ Wally pondered that thought as he walked to the linen closet.

**Well, that's the last chapter, everyone.**

**Wally**: (Looks pretty beat up) Boy am I glad this crud is over!

**Me**: (Stomps at him, and he cringes) Obviously, you haven't learned your lesson.

**Wally**: So? I don't care if you call Kuki and Abby.

**Me**: I'm not gonna call them.

**Wally**: Oh, thank God. I mean, if you're not gonna call them, then what are you gonna do?

**Me**: Whoo, I thought you'd _never_ ask. Listen, (Places hand on his shoulder) grab forty-three oranges, thirty-four bonsai trees, and a panda; and meet me in front of Mr. Warburton's house.

**Wally**: What?! I—

**Me**: (Walks away) Come on, Wally!

**Wally**: Kerriberri, why do we need that many oranges and b-bon…trees? Won't a panda maul me if I try to move it? And who the crud is Mr. Warburton?! Kerriberri?

**Me**: (Off-screen) Come on! (Throws a lasso, and it wraps around Wally)

**Wally**: Aw, (Pulled away) CRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD!


End file.
